Technopath
by cocholat
Summary: Traduction: Sa société les à emmené à la ruine, sa créativité les à conduit a créer des choses inimaginables pour le monde magique, son entourage l’a transforme en guerrier et en assassin. Son obstination les conduira à transformer leurs passé.
1. Chapter 1

**Traduction espagnol-français **

**NA : Donnez moi une opportunité, lisez la jusqu'à la fin et décidez après LEGER CROSSOVER ET REFERENCE A "STARGATE" ET"STARWARS" **

** POST 7 émie tome……….beaucouuuuuuuuuuuup plus tard **Sur un ordinateur très, très lointain de la votre. –

Technopath

Sa société les à emmené à la ruine, sa créativité les à conduit a créer des choses inimaginables pour le monde magique, son entourage l'a transforme en guerrier et en assassin. Son obstination les conduira à transformer leurs passé, afin d'éviter le futur qu'ils habitent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises"

Les mots ont émergé pudiquement de la bouche d'un homme de grande prestance et pouvoir, rauques, presque comme si le simple fait de parler lui avait coûté un grand effort.

Ses longs cheveux blancs à peine soutenus par un morceau de tissu, ondulait d'un coté à l'autre pendant qu'il marchait passivement entre les couloirs de ce qu'un jour fut le ministère de la magie.

Son corps, qui aurait du être décadent et moribond affichait un air juvénile trop irréel tenant en compte ses deux cents trois ans. Physiquement il semblait avoir cinquante mais il savait que cela n'était rien de plus que le résultat des décisions prises des années auparavant.

Ses yeux, autrefois vert émeraude semblaient avoir obscurcis avec l'âge et affichaient de la sévérité et de la consternation. Ses vêtements étaient moulants, en fait son anatomie toute entière était couverte pour une espèce d'armure.

Il stoppa ses mouvements devant son objectifs, la salle des innombrables, êtres qui avaient renoncé à leurs vies afin d'aider le monde dans des secteurs inconnus publiquement. Devant lui était, le voile de la mort, un des derniers artefacts magiques encore actifs.

Ses mains, tachées de sang, qui n'était de toute évidence la sienne, tremblaient légèrement face aux souvenirs que cet endroit lui fessait resurgir, une erreur insignifiante qui lui avait couté beaucoup, trop pour son gout.

Il s'était pas rendu compte qu'a son dos un visage émergeait du sol, pour former le silhouette féminine d'une femme dans la quarantaine, ou plutôt l'spectre de celle-ci. Ses longs cheveux rouges tombaient sus ces épaules telle une cascade, la rendant encore plus belle.

L'homme ignora simplement sa présence, donnant a savoir nonobstant qu'elle ne passais pas inaperçue. Il laissa la spectrale femme entourer ses épaules avec ses bras dans un vain essai de consolation .Les bras ont traversé son corps lui causant des frissons, et il s'éloigna brusquement d'elle. ''Ne fait pas cela Ginevra !'' S'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de son ex-femme. Elle hocha la tête, regrettant de ne pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras tel qu'elle l'aurait voulut.

"Excuse-moi Harry!" répondit-elle peinée. L'homme fronça ses sourcils en écoutant ses paroles. "Tu sais, toi et Hermione êtes les seules à m'appeler encore ainsi." Le spectre rigola, après tout, elle était reste sur terre dans le seul but d'accompagner son meilleur ami et ancien amant.

"Pour moi tu seras toujours Harry, en fait je maudis les muggels pour avoir crée cette aberration de film sans laquelle tu n'aurais pas pris le nom d'une créature aussi vil!" L'homme bicentenaire souri, il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. " Mais tu dois reconnaitre que _**Lord Grievous**_ cause un impact profond chez nos ennemis." Le spectre se dit qu'il continuait à être incorrigible, en tout cas parmi ses amis.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

voilà , c'est ma premiere traduction alors tous les conseils sont bien venus

le premier chapitre est tres court mais vous inquietez pas si l'hitoire a du succes les chap feront le triple


	2. Chapter 2

Traduction espagnol-français 

NA : Donnez moi une opportunité, lisez la jusqu'à la fin et décidez après LEGER CROSSOVER ET REFERENCE A "STARGATE" ET"STARWARS" POST 7 émie tome……….beaucouuuuuuuuuuuup plus tard **Sur un ordinateur très, très lointain de la votre. –**

**Technopath**

**Sa société les à emmené à la ruine, sa créativité les à conduit a créer des choses inimaginables pour le monde magique, son entourage l'a transforme en guerrier et en assassin. Son obstination les conduira à transformer leurs passé, afin d'éviter le futur qu'ils habitent.**

**Le son des pas se rapprochant, les fit arrêter leur conversation immédiatement. Le spectre disparut afin de vérifier qui se rendait dans leur appartements prives. Elle réapparût quelques minutes plus tard avec une expression d'hostilité envers le visiteur. Harry pouffa simplement, sa bonne amie et une des seules personnes de son passe à être encore en vie, était constamment de mauvaise humeur dernièrement. **

" **Je suppose que vu ton visage, Hermione vient en colère, je crois qu'elle a finalement découvert mes plans pour le futur…ou c'est pour le passé ?'' La porte s'est ouvert soudainement et une femme ayant la cinquantaine, mais en réalité elle comptait avec une année extra ajoutée a la sienne. Il se tourna afin de lui parler mais une pression a sa poitrine lui révéla qu'il était attaqué, et qu'il allait être expulse violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Il s'est écrasé, et de par son impact cassa le mur renforce. Son armure grinçait légèrement, mais semblait rester en place, conservant son corps en vie tant qu'il ne l'enlevait pas.**

**Une fois encore, une pression lui indiqua une nouvelle attaque de magie, c'est pourquoi il relâcha la sienne, contrecarrant de tout son pouvoir les essais d'Hermione pour l'arrêter. Le plus drôle dans cet image est que aucun des deux utilisait sa baguette. **

**Lorsque la poussière se fut dispersée, révélant la visite de la femme indigné qui lui fessait face. "J'aurais jamais cru voir le jour ou tu m'attaquerais avec ta propre technologie Granger'' Sa voix était posée mais on pouvait apercevoir le venin en elle, comme s'il s'attendait à qu'elle lâche un commentaire sarcastique afin de susciter sa colère. La femme des longs et incontrôlables cheveux blancs, le regarda avec exaspération, totalement consternée de ne pouvoir le dominer bien qu'elle utilise toute sa puissance. ''Je continuerais à essayer aussi long temps que t'incluras dans tes projets une idée aussi stupide'' **

**Elle su tout de suite, qu'elle avait dépasse les limites, et le renforcement de la pression autour d'elle, au point de la comprimer peu à peu, ne fessait que lui montrer sa mauvaise décision. '' Et dis moi, oh sage femme ! Est-ce une mauvaise idée changer le désastre de vie qui nous entoure à présent ?- commenta avec une fausse sévérité le bicentenaire. Elle lui souri en retour maintenait satisfaite, Grevions compris qu'il était tombe dans son piège lorsqu'une nouvelle pression sur sa poitrine lui indiqua qu'il était tombe dans un guet-apens depuis un autre angle et par une nouvelle présence.**

**Sur –le-champ il essaya de la contrecarrer, mais il savait que s'il négligeait Hermione, celle-ci rejoindrait celui qui l'agressait et cela, il ne pouvait se le permettre. Il leva sa main envers Hermione, concentrant une grande quantité d'énergie magique dans le but de l'envoyer saluer le mur le plus proche. **

**Quelle ne fus sa surprise lorsque la même manœuvre fut utilisé a son encontre, juste simultanément a la sienne. Il s'encrassa nouvellement, et curieusement cette foi son armure finis par seder un peu face à la continuelle attaque de magie exerce sur celle-ci, obtenant de lui un léger cri de souffrance pendant qu'il tenait une de ses cotes dans un vain essai d'estomper le flux de liquide écarlate. **

**Des qu'elles prirent connaissance des dommages causses sur le corps de l'homme leur attaque prit fin. Hermione fut celle a réagit le plus vite. '' Oh par Merlin, Harry'' malgré son état de fatigue et ses blessures, elle courut a une vitesse alarmante en sa direction, le soutenant malgré ses objections, afin de lui administrer des soins au plus vite.**

**Le spectre se fit finalement entendre. ''Qu'est ce qu'il se passe enfin, d'abord vous essayez de vous tuer et maintenait t'est désespérée pour le sauver ? Le bref rire d'une troisième Femina dans les lieux indiqua avec clarté l'identité du deuxième agresseur.**

**Une femme blonde aux yeux bleu-grisâtres couverte de la même armure que les êtres précédant, elle nia les dires du spectre, de celle qui fut jadis sa meilleure amie. **

"**Si on voulait vraiment assassiner grevions, on aurait pris les sabres de lumière.'' Cela dit, elle sortit de sa ceinture un petit appareil similaire a une lampe, dont le centre n'était rien de plus que la baguette magique qu'un jour lui fut désignée, entourée par un métal translucide grave de runes magiques.**

**Hermione souffla pendant qu'elle soignait l'homme confus devant elle. ''On voulait te réprimer, te stopper et non t' a déjà perdu assez d'êtres chers comme pour perdre le dernier homme de nos vies.''**

**Ginevra pouffa fâchée, étant un spectre elle pouvait voyager où elle voulait, donc il n'était pas difficile de constater que les deux femmes partageaient plus que de l' ''amitié'' avec l'homme qu'autrefois fut le sien. '' Je suis encore fâché avec vous a cause de ca, Harry est a MOI, ou de moins il l'était.'' Finalement malgré sa colère elle devait admettre qu'elle ne pouvait luis donner le même niveau d'attention qu'un personne vivante.**

**Luna acquiesça l'égerment, comprenant les sentiments du spectre. " Je sais que t'éprouves encore de la rancœur envers nous pour dormir avec Grevious, mais comme on te l'as déjà dis, c'est le dernier homme de nos vies, mon mari est mort il a plus d'un siècle aux mains des moldus, je ne suis vivante que grâce à l'intervention d'Hermione et a ses petits copains fascinants.' **

**La femme à la chevelure sauvage, soupira résigné continuant la conversation. ''Ronald est mort il ya plus de cinquante ans Ginny, et cela est ma faute pour ne pas avoir élève convenablement Hugo, j'aurais du reconnaitre qu'à l'instar de son père, il commettrait des horreurs catastrophiques, mais j'ai jamais pense qu'il arriverait à des tels extrêmes.''**

**Harry, qui insistait à être appelé Grevious, décida d'ajouter son grain de sel. " Ce ne fut pas votre faute, personne n'aurait pu imaginer que les moldus auraient pu inventer une machine capable de voir à travers des champs magiques. Et encore moins qu'ils nous attaqueraient a toute vitesse une fois le voile sur le monde magique lève dans tous les journaux du monde moldu."**

**Hermione se niait a admettre sa démission face a la culpabilité de son fils. "Harry, Hugo a commis des erreurs impardonnables même pour une mère. J'aurais du savoir que je le traitais comme Molly traitait Percy, incapable de causes des dommages a son entourage, ou moins de manière consciente.''**

**Ginevra soupira résignée, elle-même avait périt a cote de son frère et sa nièce a cause des actions d'Hugo. Et tout afin de gagner un meilleur poste dans la nouvelle entente entre le monde magique et le moldu. **

-------------------------------------

**nt: svp si vs lissez laissez une review pr dire ou moins**

**je lis**

**tant l'auteur com moi vs remercions d'avance**

**merci a titmo pour la premiere de mes reviews **

**ce chap est un peu plsu long j'espere que suffisament**

**chao chao  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note de la traductrice :**_ Me revoilà après deux longues années d'absence,je n'ai pas d'excuses j'avais simplement plus le temps. Maintenant j'ai déjà 3 longs chapitres d'avance alors j'espère que le peu de lecteurs qu'il me reste, m'en voudront moins grâce à eux.

_Je n'ai pas de beta et comme vs avez pu le remarquer il m'en faut une au pus vite alors, si ça vous intéresse faites moi signe._

Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard et sans plus de préambule voici l'histoire.

Chapitre 3 : Leur passé

**Ginevra soupira résignée, elle-même avait périt à coté de son frère et sa nièce à cause des actions d'Hugo. Et tout parce qu'il voulait gagner un meilleur poste dans la nouvelle entente entre le monde magique et le moldu. **

"Nous aurions du le voir venir, c'était trop beau pour être vrai que Mrs Potter, en collaboration avec Ronald Weasley, aillent été invité à un gala avant la coalition. Ron était tellement fier des réalisations de son fils, alors j'ai décidé d'accepter son invitation pour l'accompagner, bien que ni Harry ni Hermione soient dans le continent. "

Luna ajouta un commentaire. "Ils étaient venus à mon appel, je soupçonnais qu'un mouvement anti-magie se développait en Europe. Tous deux, en tant qu'ambassadeurs devaient assister afin d'apaiser les flammes, nous ne savions évidemment pas que les gouvernements moldus avaient fait une alliance pour éliminer la menace qu'on représente pour leur monde. "

Ginny termina l'histoire. "Hugo avait été dupé, manipulé par son avidité d'une meilleure position, il a conduit sans le vouloir à que plusieurs membres importants du gouvernement magique soient tués cette même journée, y compris son père, sa sœur et sa tante, en les réunissant tous dans un seul endroit. "

Hermione frissonna légèrement, la douleur était encore difficile à contrôler, peut-être qu'elle n'y arriverais jamais à le faire, mais elle savait qu'elle devait se concentrer si elle voulait que ses nanomachines réparent les dommages faits à l'anatomie de Harry.

-"On a survécu avec peine aux premiers attaques, mais Harry s'est retrouvé avec de graves brûlures sur tout le corps,en plus de perdre un bras et une jambe. J'ai perdu les deux jambes et ma main gauche. Si Luna n'était pas venu à notre secours, je doute que nous serions ici à discuter à quel point j'ai été une mère négligente. "

Luna comprenant la situation de sa compagne dit. «Mais cela t'as conduit à rechercher une solution à ton problème et à celui de Grievous, grâce à ton intelligence et à tes contacts dans le monde des moldus, t'a pu poser tes mains sur la nanotechnologie de l'époque, la mélanger avec notre magie et ainsi créer ce qu'aujourd'hui nous maintient en bon état malgré notre âge avancé. "

-Sans compter que pour faire plaisir à Harry , ajouta Ginny, tu as créé l'application que vous utilisez maintenant sur vos baguettes magiques qui fait que la magie prend la forme d'une épée flamboyante. J'ai toujours détesté que tu soutiennes l'affection de Harry pour ce film horrible !"

Celle aux cheveux incontrôlables sourit. «Il a fallu du temps, mais je l'ai fait, la seule chose mauvaise, c'est que lorsqu'on insère l'application la baguette magique ne peut pas être utilisé en tant que tels, mais comme un catalyseur de notre pouvoir . Cela réduisait considérablement son utilisation, de plus le temps d'action dépendait de la réserve magique de son utilisateur, puisqu'il se nourrit du noyau magique pour fonctionner. Comme on ne pouvait pas utiliser d'autres sorts, il me vint l'idée de changer les nano-machines pour qu'elles modifient notre corps et qu'on puise expulser notre magie agressive par nos doigts. Et voilà que grâce à des machines nous avons été les premiers des nombreux " Jedi " à émerger dans le monde."

Grievous soupira, "Ce qui a créé une rupture entre les résistants, ces puristes qui ont refusé d'être induits en raison parce que la technologie avait été créé par les ennemis qu'ils affrontaient encore".

Hermione hocha la tête défaitiste.

-La dernière famille de« lignée pure » se sont séparées de la rébellion et ont commencé à attaquer tous ceux qui portent notre technologie . Personne ne s'attendait aux conséquences qui suivirent''

Grievous une fois guéri et ayant rassuré Hermione sur son bien-être poursuivi. «Les puristes n'ont jamais pris la peine de détruire ou enterrer les corps des« Jedi »de sorte que le Moldus ont rapidement découvert notre technologie et n'ont pas tardé à l'appliquer à leurs propres armées. On a jamais pensé qu'ils seraient capables de créer des nano-machines conçues pour modifier leur corps et leur donner «la force» pour de courtes périodes de temps. Un seul être n'aurait pas été un problème, mais quand plus de cinq mille soldats attaquent encore et encore...Les choses n'ont fait qu'aller de pire en pire. "

Ginny flotta vers son ancien amant, afin de frapper la main d'Hermione, sans sucés puisqu'elle traversa son corps juste avant sa tentative. La brune lui lança un regard vicieux. Entre les deux existait une animosité, encouragée par le fait que Hermione n'avait pas gardé le célibat à la mort de son mari. Sans mentionner que le dit célibat avait été brisé avec l'ex – mari de la rousse, devenu veuf.

Grievous, qui avait pris son nom non seulement à cause de la conception de son armure de bataille, mais aussi à cause de sa similitude avec le mot «pénible» dans leur langue maternelle. Qui semblait lui aller comme un gant.

"L'attaque initiale élimina les puristes, les vagues suivantes ont été plus difficiles parce que notre technologie et nos compétences étaient supérieures, mais pas nôtre nombre. Mes enfants et petits-enfants sont tombés sous mes yeux, alors que moi, comme toujours, j'ai survécu. C'est comme si j'étais maudit avec l'immortalité. "

Aucune des filles n'as posé d'objection.

-Le temps que j'ai passé emprisonnée dans leur cachots, m'as empêché d'avoir des enfants, à cause d'abus constants. Ce que je regrette amèrement, admit Luna avec tristesse.

Hermione, étant son partenaire au lit et dans la vie, se leva pour la réconforter. «Et à cause de mes machines qui permettent d'optimiser chaque aspect de votre anatomie, tu ne t'es plus enfuit dans ton monde de fantaisie et de créatures imaginaires pour te protéger."

Luna lui sourit avec tendresse.

- "Imaginez ma surprise quand il y a cinq ans, cinq de ces animaux se sont avéré être des créatures Moldu, répondit Luna avec tendresse, pendant des siècles elles n'avaient pas été repérées par les personnes du monde magique.

Hermione hocha la tête tristement. "Et moi qui était une insupportable je sais tout" – le trio se racla la gorge- "OK, je suis toujours un insupportable -sais-tout. Je n'ai jamais été assez souple pour voir les choses de ton point de vue."

Sa phrase terminée,elle poussa un petit cri. Elle venait de sentir une pincement sur son derrière. «Luna, t'es incorrigible. Je regrette le jour où l'armure a été conçue pour être aussi douce que le tissu pour les autres utilisateurs de la« force ». Maintenant, tu ne laisses jamais me fesses en paix"

Ginny fronça les sourcils, "Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir jalouse ou dégoûtée, je veux dire, techniquement bien que vous sembliez plus jeune, vous êtes un trio de cadavres ambulants qui ne reste en vie que grâce à la technologie qu'inonde votre corps. ENCORE PIRE! Étant les derniers survivants de la résistance depuis plus de douze ans, vous êtes devenu un trio d'amants, je n'ai jamais pensé que Hermione avait en elle la capacité d'aimer une femme intimement. Venant de Harry cela ne me surprend pas, quel homme ne sauterait pas sur l'occasion d'avoir plus d'un amant.''

Grievous pouffa d'indignation.

-Hé, pour ton affirmation, j'ai protesté et posé beaucoup de résistance " Luna sourit espiègle.

-oui, jusqu'à ce que j'ai décidé d'administrer un coup de langue là où cette dame a refusé de jouer avec sa bouche."

Ginny criait, exaspéré, elle avait eut des nombreuses discussions avec son ancien amant pour la ''tromper'' avec deux femmes, mais aussi parce qu'ils le laissait faire avec lui ce qu'elles voulaient. Harry ne lui disait rien, mais en fait il arrivait à dissuader Luna de certaines de ses envies. Cette dernière voulait essayer le polymorphisme vers le sexe opposé pour faire une petite expérience. Lui, terrifié à l'idée d'être une femme, agressé par deux "hommes" en même temps, se résistait à la curiosité innée des Serdaigles.

La terreur s'était emparé de lui à l'époque où Hermione avait aussi professé de la curiosité envers l'acte lui-même. Ce qui l'avait conduit à s'échapper pendant plus de cinq mois de l'emprise de ses amantes, afin de protéger sa vertu ... Il ne lui restait pas grande chose, alors il voulait au moins garder son orgueil d'homme, qui, heureusement, était encore intacte jusqu'à la date d'aujourd'hui.

Lord Grievous s'éloigna lentement du regard inquisiteur de Luna, avant qu'Hermione mette un terme à toutes ces réminiscences. «Assez , nous sommes venus pour t'arrêter Harry, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ce que t'envisage "

Encore une fois l'air ludique de l'atmosphère disparu lors du retour à la réalité.

-« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu nies la réalité , le passé est immuable, nous sommes les derniers d'une race destinée à disparaître de la terre. Nous devons juste survivre jusqu'à ce que nos âmes n'en peuvent plus, ou que notre technologie se soit épuisée, dit Hermione tenant son "sabre de lumière".

Luna surprenant tout le monde en acte inattendu, prit son épée et le plaça dangereusement près de la gorge de sa compagne et amante.

-«Lu-lune, que faits tu? Bégaya celle-ci "

Ginny essaya d'intervenir, "S'il te plaît Luna ne le fais pas, je déteste que vous couchiez avec Harry, mais je ne veux pas vous voir vous entre-tuer. Je vous aime trop pour vous voir vous détruire les uns les autres." Le trio a été surpris de l'émotion qui possédaient ses paroles. La rousse pouffa d'exaspération.

- "Vous vous attendiez à quoi,par enfer?-demanda-t-elle- Je peut-être morte, mais j'ai des sentiments, même si ça me fait mal de voir Harry avec d'autres femmes,je suis suffisamment saine d'esprit pour envier ce que vous possédez aujourd'hui. Les gens changent au fil du temps, un siècle et demi a été suffisant pour me faire envier votre situation. "

Grievous en avait assez.

-«Arrête, comment peux tu envier une telle chose Ginny ? De tout le monde magique, nous sommes les derniers représentants de la race humaine. Le monde est dans un chaos horrible à cause de la guerre mondiale qui a éclaté pour le contrôle des derniers vestiges des ressources naturelles . Regardez-nous, nous avons tous perdu nos proches, j'ai la chance et la malédiction d'avoir le spectre de mon ex à mes côtés. L'idiot de Ron ,mes enfants, mes amis et ma vie modérément normal me manquent... Ce n'est pas enviable, c'est l'enfer ! Je vous aime les filles, mais je préfère essayer de changer le passé, au risque de détruire le monde, à continuer à exister dans cette misère. "

-C'est tout ce qu'on signifie pour toi Harry? Misère! Nous avons été à tes cotés depuis plus de cinquante ans j'ai été ,avec la Luna, ton amant pour beaucoup moins de temps que j'ai été ton amie. Nous avons essayé contre tous les revers de te rendre heureux, mais tu...,Hermione arrêta son discours lorsque la disparition du sabre laser de son menton attira son attention.

-«J'ai toujours appuyé ton idée Gri..Harry, mais je déteste l'idée que tu nous oublies et d'essayer de reconstruire ta vie avec Ginny, nous laissant à la merci de nos anciens amours. Je ne sais pas si tu le savais, mais j'ai été malheureuse aux côtés de mon ex-mari. Je n'ai jamais été plus heureuse qu'étant avec Hermione et toi.

Ginny était outragé. "Bien sûr, qu'il veut retourner à mes côtés, nous sommes mari et femme, et nous le serions encore si je n'était pas morte. Ce qu'il y a entre vous aujourd'hui n'est rien d'autre qu'un remplacement de ce qui a été perdu. Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à que Harry sacrifie tout, juste pour vous rendre heureuses. Qu'en est-il de Ron ? Il aimait Hermione aussi, Harry devrait-il le lui arracher juste pour avoir trois femmes à ses côtés ? Et moi ? Vous pensez peut-être que je n'ai pas de sentiments? "

Le spectre s'adressa à Hermione cherchant du soutien, «Toi qui étais ma sœur,aide moi à le convaincre que la simple idée que Harry remonte le temps pour avoir un harem privé est encensée... Dis lui, toi qui as aimé Ron plus que quiconque dans ce monde. "

Le silence qu'elle reçut en réponse l'inquiéta. «Hermione ? Demanda-t-elle.

La femme aux cheveux bruns la regarda face à face.

-«J'ai adoré Ron à un point que tu ne peux pas t'imaginer , mais le temps passé à ses côtés n'a pas toujours été les meilleurs ni les plus mémorables de ma vie. Finalement, il devrait s'attendre à ce que j'occupe le rôle de Molly, et pendant un certain temps, j'ai décidé de lui faire plaisir, je lui ait donné des enfants, je les aimais, malgré le résultat final, mais après un moment l'amour avait tout simplement disparu et nous avons fait que vivre ensemble. Ron était beaucoup changé par rapport à son comportement à l'école, mais sa jalousie était terrible. Pendant des année discutées nous nous sommets disputés à cause de mes voyages de travail. Son insécurité le menait à croire que je le trompais alors que je ne l'ai jamais fait. La surveillance, la pression constante, sa méfiance continue, m'ont fait perdre les quelques amis que j'avais. Ma seule amie était sa sœur, je ne pouvait pas me confier à quiconque. J'aimais Ron à un point que tu ne peux pas t'imaginer , mais souvent son incapacité à réfléchir avant de parler s'est terminée avec des mots durs envers moi, je lui pardonnais parce que je l'aimais, mais je n'ai jamais eu suffisamment de temps pour guérir les vieilles blessures. Je ne pouvais plus jouer le rôle de Molly, de femme consacrée exclusivement au foyer et à ses innombrables enfants. J'avais besoin de beaucoup plus de ce que Ron pourrait m'offrir . Mais j'étais trop têtue et je l'aimait trop pour l'abandonner après tant d'années de mariage. Non Ginny, la raison principale pour laquelle je ne veux pas que Harry retourne dans le passé c'est parce que je ne veux pas revivre tout ça, même si je ne suis pas consciente des faits que j'ai vécu, je ne veux pas répéter cet stade de ma vie. Aujourd'hui j'ai suis plus heureuse avec ma bisexualité, malgré le cauchemar dans lequel nous vivons, que dans toutes ces années que j'ai partagé avec votre frère. "

Il s'en suivit un silence profond et elle ne fut pas surprise que Harry et Ginny soient les premiers à parler, presque à l'unisson. "Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit cela?" Les deux orateurs se regardèrent, et l'homme a décidé de laisser la parole au spectre.

"Hermione, je pensais que nous étions amis, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui se passais, j'aurais pu raisonner Ron à ce sujet?" Dit Ginny mais cela semblait faire enrager celle aux cheveux ébouriffés.

«C'est pourquoi je l'ai JAMAIS mentionné! T'étais sa sœur Ginevra, tu n'aurais fais qu'empirer les choses, tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque que Ron détestait qu'on se mêle de ses affaires, et son mariage était quelque chose de spécifique dans lequel il haïssait qu'on mette son nez. Et je te suggère de garder tes opinions pour toi, Lord Grievous, ton d'intervention n'aurait fait que détruire ce qui restait d'amitié entre toi et Ronald. Il m'aurait fait passer un enfer pire que celui-ci, avec les vagues de la jalousie que Ron aurait ressentit avec tes commentaires sur "la meilleure façon de traiter une femme''

Le spectre compris tout de suite où les mènerait leurs conversation. «Putain, ne me dites pas que mon stupide de frère croiyait toutes ces rumeurs de qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Harry et toi, autre que professionnelle ?" Quand Harry racla la gorge, elle se tut immédiatement se rappelant la brève période durant leur propre mariage était fragile à cause de ces mêmes rumeurs.

"Oh, ouais ... désolé!" dit-elle se rappelant de ce détail.

Luna intervint dans le but de retourner de nouveau à leur sujet de conversation de départ. «Harry, je ne veux pas perdre ce que j'ai aujourd'hui ! Je t'aime, et j'aime Hermione et Ginny en quelque sorte avec une intensité qu'il est impossible de décrire. Je veux un avenir meilleur! Mais pas au risque de perdre la seule chose qui me tient saine d'esprit. "

"Hé ! Mes machines évitent que.., commença Hermione mais elle se tut devant les yeux menaçants de la femme encore blonde, elle avait comprit qu'elle parlais au sens figuré. "Désolé."

Grievous remarqua encore une fois que son nom lui allait trop bien à cause de la douleur qui le rongeait en ce moment. Il décida de renoncer à son rêve de retourner au passé, au risque de détruire le monde ou la réalité.

«Je dois admettre que je ne pensais pas faire de vous mes amantes lors de mon retour au passé,. En fait je pensais vous laisser vivre dans ce que je pensais étaient des mariages heureux." Ginny immédiatement protesta. «Harry, j'étais heureuse, est-ce que cela n'as pas d'importance?" Il regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre honnêtement. "Sois réaliste Ginny , tu n'avais pas d'amis avec qui sortir, tu n'étais pas du tout comme Molly, tu ne supportais pas d'être enfermée dans une maison jour et nuit, tu haïssais les opportunistes qui s'approchaient de nous pour gagne de la gloire. Nous nous disputions pas beaucoup, mais quand cela se produisait, on dormait séparées pendant des mois. La désolation de la solitude c'est ce qui nous poussait à nous contenter. Tout cela s'est aggravée quand les garçons ont commencé à avoir leur propre vie à Poudlard. Rappel toi que t'as compris pour la première fois la réticence de ta mère à vous laisser partir? T'était terrifié à l'idée de rester seule enfermée entre quatre murs, avec un mari qui se donnait du mal travaillant la plupart de la journée pour gagner de quoi nourrir la famille. Sans beaucoup d'amis REELS avec lesquels t'amuser, il te restais quoi ? "

Hermione les regarda curieusement pour un moment . «Harry, je pensais que tes parents t'avaient laissé beaucoup d'argent." Le couple lui répondit avec un long rire.  
«Hermione, pense-tu honnêtement que les gobelins ne riposteraient pas après mes actions contre leur organisation? Publiquement on m'a refusé l'entrée, mais leurs actions ont été au-delà de l'évidence, mon compte a été vidé en tant qu'exemple pour les quelques personnes qui osent croire que la nation gobeline resterait tranquille devant un affront d'une telle ampleur. Mon salaire d'Auror et ma réputation était tout ce que j'avais, en plus de ma famille. "

Tant Luna,comme Hermione ignoraient ce fait particulier. "Tu vous dire que je me suis disputé pendant des années avec Ronald à cause d'un argent qui n'existait pas ?" Ils ont tous décidé de l'ignorer pour un instant pendant qu'elle dégageait des grandes quantités de magie sans cible spécifique, de peur d'en devenir une, attirant son attention. "Pendant des années, Ron gardait une certaine rancune du fait qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir tout ce qu'il souhaitais, et la plupart de mes discussions avec lui étaient dues à des commentaires tels que :« Oh oui, je suis désolé de ne pas être Harry Potter. "C'était tellement frustrant que..." Elle décida de se taire au signal qu'envoyèrent ses capteurs, quelques secondes plus tard, ses collègues ont reçu aussi l'alarme périmétrique sur leurs propres capteurs.

"Merde, à un moment comme celui-ci!" Dit Hermione sans honte,découvrant que l'ennemi avait repéré leur position et se dirigeaient vers eux avec plusieurs escadrons dans le but de les anéantir.

En à peine une fraction de seconde, ses objectifs changèrent radicalement. «Harry, tu te rappelles du quatrième film de la guerre des galaxies, là où les Jedi sont reçus par des androïdes, j'ai besoin que toi et Luna, m'aidiez à transfigurer plusieurs objets en des machines ressemblantes, si je sacrifie cinq des" sabre laser "que tu collectionnes bizarrement, nous pourrons faire diversion te donnant ainsi l'occasion de te préparer pour survivre au voyage."


End file.
